Teen Titans and Merilli
by Shadowe Abyss
Summary: A teenage girl is raped by Mumbo and comes across the Teen Titans! The unusual girl befriends the heroes, and finds love within one in particular. Will jealousy and rage come between the Teen Titans? Find out...Please review! CHAPTER 1


**Teen Titans and Merilli**

**Chapter 1**

_This story is rated MA for explicit language, violence and adult themes.

* * *

_

"HONK! HOOOONK!" A purple Jeep honks to the miles of traffic leading to Jump City, home of the famous Teen Titans. The small girl inside it shakes her head, and blinks her tired eyes slowly. "Shit." She says, slamming her fists on the steering wheel. "I need to get there in time." The girl's long, black hair blowed past her angry grey eyes. She hears some sort of moving beneath the road, thinking that she was now in the middle of an earthquake. _"Great..." _She thought. As the earthquake movement grows louder the girl feels a short jerking motion as her car is thrown to its side. The girl shrieks quickly, and looks around the car in awe. Everything seemed to be fine. She sighs, but is interuppted by a rather large blue hand swallowing up the car in its grip. She starts to scream, but then quickly shuts up while the hand throws her miles ahead into a bank in the town she was originally driving to. The blue hand followed her, but slowly shrank into part of a blue masked man with a peculiar nose. He was wearing a tattered tuxedo and a small top hat, and he winked at the victim as he quickly put two white gloves over his hands.

"Hey there, gorgeous." He stroked his thin white mustache, while the other hand was collecting the loose money and storing it in his hat. He smiled mischieviously as she shouted "MUMBO JUMBO!" towards the window near the passenger seat. The window and door smoke burn away, its burning purple remains dripping down to slowly melt the entire excuse for a car. Still snickering, the strange blue villan hops into the car remains, and straps himself into the upside-down car frame. "Ah, this will make a fine wedding chapel," He said. He then lifted his hat, allowing enough room for a large wooden podium to pop out. The feminine victim sat there open-mouthed and wide-eyed, wondering how her new life in Jump City would be affected by this man. She thought about it fearfully, while a small white rabbit peeked out from the tall podium in the middle of what used to be the Bank. It sat atop the podium, and cleared his throat. It then cried, in an adorable, tiny voice, "I now pronounce you Mumbo and wife. You may kiss the bride..." When the rodent finished speaking, he and the podium disappeared. The girl sobbed quietly, letting her tears roll off her forehead onto the roof of the car. She looked up, surprised to see a blue-laced veil already attached tightly to her forehead. She was now crying louder, as she whispered slowly, _"Why...why..." _

The blue man looked over at the crying beauty. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mumbo the Magnificent." He raised and lowered his eyebrows. "Your new husband." The young girl shrieked. "No!" She screamed. Mumbo snickered again, and looked at the girl's bracelet. He read the name on the bracelet, and his evil smile grew more. _"Oh, yes...yes you are. Yup, this is the life..." _You could tell the madman was thinking something awful as she turned around slowly to lock eyes on his bride. "So...Merilli..." He said, the girl's eyes getting wider. "This begins our lovely honeymoon. MUMBO JUMBO!" The car flipped itself over to a 'right-side-up' position, and a strange blue aura encircled it. "Now I've got you just where I want you, _and_ you can't escape." Mumbo unbuckled his seatbelt, and pressed against Merilli's back. "Just where I want you..." He puffed up and down, starting to feel a bit more romantic each second. His gloved hands reached around her shoulders, and slid down her short black lace top, and then back up. _"No...now what am I going to do? I'm going to get raped by a blue idiot, and I can't do anything..." _Merilli now felt that moving here wasn't such a great idea. The mad magician's hands slowly cupped around the beauty's breasts, and Merilli winced, fearing the worst. Mumbo smiled. "Ah, they're nice and big, just how I like them.", Mumbo laughed, knowing that she couldn't escape, no matter what. He rubbed her breasts around, until he felt bored of it, and then took the rims of the poor girl's shirt, and pulled it up over her head. He dropped it on the floor, and stepped on it. "Just one more layer to go." Mumbo laughed, happy that no one could see anything in his forcefield.

His white gloves slowly unhooked the tan colored bra, and slid it off. Instantaneously, the enormous sphereshaped breasts wobbled out from their covering. Merilli screamed while a gloved hand grabbed a shiny boob, much too large for a girl like Merilli. Mumbo drooled with lust; he had just hit a lady jackpot. "EEEP!" Merilli's head jerked upwards, and her breasts wobbled in the process. Mumbo squealed with joy and looked his topless victim in the eyes. "After I _officially_ make you mine, we can do _great _things together. We could even do this every single day..." Mumbo grinned evilly. "...But for now, this will do. Come here, sweetie..." Mumbo said to the girl's breasts. All Merilli could do was cry...and hope. Mumbo now had both hands around one of her breasts, and he slowly lowered his face to them while he heavily breathed. He smiled, and a long, pink tongue slithered around her nipples slowly and carefully. He circled around his 'prey' with care, trying to make the moment last. Merilli cried harder; she was helpless and shocked. Then he stopped. "Now, I will begin..."

The magician cackled, his mouth overflowing with drool, his crotch wet with precum. He lifted his face away, opened his mouth, and planted his mouth onto it. He positioned his mouth so that it covered as much as he could. The victim yelped as she felt his blue face attach itself to her warm boob. He licked the large tit with care, in all different directions. Merilli screamed while tears rapidly fell down her face. She jerked her head upwards, and yelled "No! Please stop! Please!", but that only made him more horny. The poor girl thought to herself, _"This is hopeless...what the Hell's gonna happen next? He might as well kill me to get this over with...And there's nothing I can do..." _Mumbo lifted his mouth for a moment, still drooling rapidly. He looked up to the girl's face. "Honey, you taste great. But I'm going to need more flavor." With that, he firmly planted his mouth upon the boob, and sucked on it. Merilli screamed and yelped, as she fet the impact of his mouth slowly sucking juices from her breasts. He sucked harder and harder, until Merilli screamed, "Aaah! Stop! I'm going to-" And was interrupted by her boobs cumming-one inside Mumbo's mouth, and the other cumming loose into the air. Mumbo made noises while sucking up his 'prize', that showed he enjoyed it like a five-star meal. He licked up every bit, as his masked eyes became bloodshot. Mumbo had never been this way before-he was crazed now. Sex crazed. It was as if he needed the young girl's sex to survive. He lifted his mouth yet again, dripping with cum and breathing heavy.

"That was good, my sweet. Now lets see what magic you can work between your legs!" Merilli screamed, but no one could hear her. He kneeled beside Merilli, and unbuckled her seatbelt as she fell to the ground, completely powerless. He unzipped her pants and pulled down her underwear so that they didn't have to be removed. Two gloved fingers seperated her wet crotch, revealing her damp pussy. Merilli was out of energy, so she lay there and watched in agony. Her legs slowly and unwillingly spread apart, and she screamed silently, absolutely hopeless. Mumbo slowly stroked her pussy, and smiled as it occasionally leaked out fresh fluid. He felt it squish around while he moaned softly. "Good kitty." He told Merilli-but he then paused. "Before we continue, I'll need a kiss..." He leaned over, and slowly pulled Merilli's jet-black hair over her ears. "Now honey, you look..." He paused, and his eyes grew wide. "AAAAAAAH! Holy shit! Get away from me!" Mumbo jumped back, giving her just enough time to put on her bra. He put his hands over his head and started crying loudly, still drooling. Merilli dashed to her shirt and slid it on backwards, giving her "Just...Just...LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that, Mumbo drew his magic wand, and disappeared, as Merilli's surroundings grew darker...and darker...

* * *

**...Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**


End file.
